Previously known card games using a standard 52 card deck as well as common casino gambling games such as roulette, craps and even slot machines have been simulated through the use of ticket games. The patent of Kamille U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,598 shows several typical examples. However, until my U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,109, no prior games involved the use of traditional game rules in the selection process. In my prior instant poker game card, U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,109, incorporated herein by reference the player had the opportunity to exchange each one of the original cards dealt with one other card. However, any skill requirement was reduced since the alternative values for each card were predetermined. For example, when one card of the hand was replaced with another card, the new value received was not similar to a card being drawn from a deck, but each card value had a corresponding replacement card value.
Simulation of being dealt a replacement card from a deck add more realism to the game and heightens player interest. Furthermore, nearly always having a chance to have a winning ticket gives the player the feeling that they can control winning and losing to some extent.
In view of the foregoing, it can be seen that there is a need for a new interactive game and method through the use of opaque coatings on paper substrates, pull tab cards and video display terminals which can more closely imitate the intricacies of known casino gambling games.